one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
With any RPG there are stats or attributes that determine what your character is good at. This is no different. Certain Devil Fruits or techniques can increase or boost certain stats. Below is a list of stats and how they influence characters. Below this post is the current list of Stat Gain Caps per island. *Total Number of Stats: 13 :*Standard Stats: 9 ::*Primary Stats: Available to all characters as default. :*Secondary Stats: 4 ::*Secondary Stats: Stats that must be unlocked. Stats are always rounded up to the nearest whole number Stat Details *'Stamina/Endurance' :The ability of the character to withstand and survive punishment and damage. Characters with high stamina can survive having a meat grinder slammed into their chest or shrug off the effects of having a couple dozen swords and arrows sticking into them. Stamina benefits from a decent defense stat. :Stamina is also unique in that the character can still fight even after they hit zero by activating the "Determination" status, which allows the character a negative amount of stamina that can be used before they die from damage or injury. The amount of DS health can be increased by the willpower stat. This is an optional status as the character can simply surrender or give up without entering determination, keeping their character alive and preventing others from killing them. *'Strength' :The indicator for how physically strong your character is. The stronger your character, the more powerful the strength based attacks. Strength is one of the major stats for both Martial Artists and Swordsmen. All strength based attacks have their power determined by half the total strength of the character. :Strength also increases Defense. For every ten points in Strength, one stat point is added to the characters defense in battle. *'Aim' :The primary stat for all marksmen and those who employ throwing or shooting weapons. Aim indicates how well a character can target, adjust, and calibrate their weapons to ensure maximum accuracy. Characters with high aim can snipe the antenna off an ant without harming it a mile away. *'Defense' :The indicator of how well your character can resist or neutralize an attack. Characters with high defense can shrug off cannon fire or withstand a punch with the power of an earthquake. Some techniques can utilize defense as an power boost such as those utilizing Tekkai or Armament Haki. When taking damage, the total power of the attack is reduced by the total number of defense points the character has. *'Intelligence' :A versatile stat that is useful in and out of battle. Intelligence is the indicator of how well your character can use strategy and create new techniques. The higher the intelligence a character has, the more techniques they can unlock or create. New techniques can be learned every ten intelligence but variations of currently existing techniques can be made every five. Intelligence cannot be used in a technique for damage. *'Awareness' :Awareness is a useful stat in that it determines your character's ability to perceive their environment. Characters that have high awareness have a better chance to evade attacks. Awareness cannot be used in techniques. *'Skill' :A stat used to help unlock skills belonging to the user's style. In battle, Skill represents the character's understanding of their fighting style. Skill also replaces intelligence for Fishman Karate. Skill can be used in place of Awareness or Intelligence in a technique. *'Willpower' :Willpower, also called ambition, is the strength of the character's will. Willpower ties heavily into Haki, the greater the will, the stronger the Haki. Characters with strong will can also resist the effects of Haoshoku Haki, although if it's lower than the will of the character using it it may leave the victim disoriented. :For every 5 stat points put into willpower, a free stat point is put into stamina. Unlike other stats, Willpower may only be increased by 25 per island. *'Mastery' :Mastery is the stat that determines the user's ability to use their Devil Fruit. Characters with high mastery can use extremely powerful and elaborate techniques to devastate opponents. Mastery serves the same function for Devil Fruits as Intelligence. Mastery will determine how many and what kinds of devil fruit powered techniques the character can make. However all Devil Fruit techniques will also use mastery as a primary stat. *'Agility' :The indicator of how agile your character is. Characters with high agility can move, dodge, and attack at extremely fast speeds. Like strength, the power of speed based attacks are determined by half the total agility of the character. Like strength, agility is a major stat for Martial Artists and Swordsmen. *'Music' :A special stat used only by Musicians to create songs or music. These songs bolster and inspire allies by increasing one of the target's stats by 1/4th. Alternatively, Music may be used to inflict Effects on an opponent such as Disorient, or serve as a secondary stat to a technique that is music based. All music based techniques use the Music stat in place of Intelligence or Mastery. *'Spirit' :A special stat reserved for Martial Artists and Swordsmen. Spirit is the capacity of a warrior to infuse their attacks with their soul or passion to amplify their power. Characters with high spirit can also cause illusions (Auras) to appear when they attack. Spirit is also used for Charged Techniques. Unlike most stats, certain requirements must be met to unlock this stat. Upon being unlocked, Spirit gains an additional stat point in it for every 5 stats invested in Willpower. *'Focus' :The Marksmen counterpart to Spirit, like Spirit, Focus is used in Charged Techniques for ranged attacks. The same requirements for unlocking Spirit are used for unlocking Focus. Upon being unlocked, Focus gains an additional stat point in it for every 10 stats invested in Skill. Category:Handbook